


Felix Centric

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [15]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Polyamory, eventual ot9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Felix tries to stop regressing, but things don’t go so well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone 💛
> 
> I didn’t think this would end up being so long but at least it’s not as short as the other chapters 👀👊🏻
> 
> Anyways enjoy, I hope it makes sense :))

Felix woke up before their alarms. He blinked his eyes open to find Hyunjin trying to climb over him. At first Felix didn’t think anything of it, but then he heard Hyunjin sniffling.

 

“Jinnie, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly, sitting up once Hyunjin was standing next to the bed. There were tears staining his boyfriend’s face.

 

“J-Jinnie ruin Lixie’s bed” Hyunjin admitted, his face crumpling in guilt and sadness. Felix turned on the lamp so they had more than just the fairy lights on. He found that Hyunjin’s pants and part of his bed sheets were soaked. He had let Hyunjin sleep with him that night, but the older hadn’t been regressed when they fell asleep, so he didn’t think of putting a diaper on him. 

 

“Oh, Hyunjinnie, you don’t have to cry, hyung will get it all cleaned up” Felix assured him, getting up and taking the sheet and blanket off of the bed. He put it in the washing machine before making Hyunjin strip and put his clothes in as well. He then led Hyunjin to the bathroom, despite it only being three in the morning, and started the bath, making the older get in before adding bubbles. Hyunjin giggled as he played around in the foam, obediently letting Felix wash him up. 

 

“Done, hyungie?” Hyunjin asked cutely when Felix stood up and drained the water from the tub.

 

“Yup” Felix leaned down and kissed Hyunjin’s nose, making the other giggle. He led the little to his room and dressed him in his clothes, plus a diaper, and tucked them both back into bed. 

 

“Hyungie” Hyunjin whisper-yelled a few minutes later. Felix blinked open his tired eyes to find a smiley excited Hyunjin staring back at him. “No sleepy, wanna play!”

 

“Baby, it’s so early, we both need more sleep” Felix tried to reason, but he knew it was no use. So he picked a giggly Hyunjin up, who was now holding Puppy, and brought him out to the empty and quiet living room. He put Octonauts on the tv, per Hyunjin’s request, and took out some blocks for him to play with. Then Felix layed on the sofa and watched Hyunjin play. He felt the dull need to regress. The voices in the back of his mind telling him to slip. But he couldn’t. Not when Hyunjin needed him. Instead of slipping into his headspace, however, he accidentally fell  _ asleep _ .

  
  
  
  


“Lee Felix!” Chan yelled, causing Felix to startle out of his slumber. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he could hear Jisung and Minho snickering at him from behind the leader. 

 

“Huh?” the younger Australian mumbled. 

 

“Okay, one— Hyunjin drew on your face with, hopefully washable marker” Jisung explained, trying to hold in his laughter with Minho. Chan glared at them, and Hyunjin, who was standing behind Chan and holding his hand, started giggling.

 

“And two— you need to be more responsible” Chan said coldly. “Hyunjin was left unsupervised while he was regressed. He could have gotten hurt, Felix!”

 

“I didn’t mean—“

 

“ _ No _ ” Chan interrupted. “This is serious! If you can’t handle taking care of Hyunjin, or any of the others for that matter, while they’re regressed then you should have woken someone up. Get yourself together.”

 

“Okay” Felix said quietly, looking down at his lap. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, but he couldn’t cry right now. He didn’t want to look  _ stupid. _ He never meant for this to happen, he didn’t fall asleep so he could get scolded by Chan. Why couldn’t Chan understand that?

 

===

 

A few days later Felix was still feeling the need to drop. And he  _ was _ going to tell somebody, but when he reached the living room he found most of his boyfriends cuddled up with pacis and stuffies, or playing with Lego’s on the floor. Felix turned around and quickly re-entered his bedroom. He couldn’t tell anyone now, he’d just be a burden. 

 

So Felix decided to take a nap to distract himself. Except when he woke up, by Jisung jumping on him excitedly, he was in headspace. Until he realised what was happening and quickly snapped out of it. And without thinking, he pushed Jisung off of him and onto the floor. The barely older boy stared up at him in shock for a few seconds before crumpling his face in sadness, bolting up from the floor and running out of the room.

 

“Fewix meanie! Fewix push Sungie off bed!!” He heard Jisung yelling. Felix’s heart sank.  _ He was in trouble _ . 

 

“Felix!” Chan yelled, storming into the bedroom. Felix flinched, pressing himself up to the wall in fear. Why did it always have to be Chan scolding him? “Felix, I don’t know what has gotten into you lately, but it needs to stop. This is ridiculous!”

 

Felix just covered himself with the blanket. He wanted to apologise, and he knew it would be better if he did, but he didn’t trust his voice enough. He knew he would end up crying or tripping over his words or something along those lines. 

 

“God, I can’t even talk to you. You’re such a  _ fucking brat”  _ Chan spat before leaving and slamming the door. Felix felt  _ dumb. _

 

===

 

As another week passed, Felix lost sleep, too afraid that if he fell asleep he would wake up regressed. He made sure to eat a lot though, to keep his strength up since he wasn’t sleeping. His boyfriends helped a lot with that too. They kept asking if he was okay, even the other members who weren’t Felix’s boyfriends were making sure he was okay, except for Chan. He was probably still upset at Felix. 

 

“Felix play?”

 

The freckled boy looked down from his work to find Seungmin standing before him, clutching onto Puppy tightly. Felix felt a pang in his chest. He didn’t want to let down his baby, but at the same time he knew he would slip if he was around the little.

 

“Sorry baby, how about later?” Felix said awkwardly. Seungmin pouted and stomped his foot before looking back up at the older.

 

“Want Lix!” Seungmin whined. Felix only stared at him dumbly.

 

“Not right no-“

 

“Want Lixie!!” Seungmin interrupted louder this time. Felix huffed in annoyance.

 

“I said no!” Felix yelled back. Seungmin froze, staring up at him with wet eyes. He didn’t think his hyungie would yell at him.

 

“Lixie meanie! No play anymore!!” Seungmin yelled back and ran out of the room. Felix sighed frustratedly, thinking it was over until Changbin came in. 

 

“Felix why would you yell at Seungmin?! You know he’s regressed!” Changbin scolded, and he looked angry. It scared Felix.

 

“I-I’m sorry, hyung” Felix stuttered out, but Changbin shook his head in disappointment.

 

“You’re so immature. We all want the old you back” Changbin said coldly, and it hit a nerve in Felix. He waited for Changbin to leave before angrily making his way to the closet where he kept his regression items. He didn’t have many things, so they all fit into a normal sized backpack. He grabbed it in annoyance and stormed out of his room. Thankfully to him everyone was too busy to notice what he was doing. So he made his way out of the dorms and threw the backpack into the closest trash bin he found. Then he turned around and headed back to his room, where he flopped onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.

 

===

 

He woke up the next morning feeling awful. His eyes were puffy and slightly red, and his face was splotchy. He got up feeling very light headed, but he tried to shake it away. He looked around the room and only found Woojin, who was finishing getting dressed. He decided to start getting dressed as well. 

 

“Felix” Woojin spoke, making Felix flinch away. The eldest looked at him in concern. “Felix what’s wrong?”

 

“N-Nothing, hyung, just really tired” Felix muttered, shaking his head to try to clear his mind. Woojin pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead sweetly. Felix nearly melted. 

 

“We have a full day of schedules today, I’ll let you sleep during the car ride” Woojin whispered to him. Felix hummed in agreement.

 

He didn’t sleep during the car ride.

  
  
  
  


They’d been practicing and recording all day, and surprisingly Felix didn’t mess up as much as he thought he would. Until after lunch when they were working on perfecting the dance for Miroh, and Felix was getting too distracted. 

 

“Felix, you’re in the wrong spot.”

 

“Felix, that move isn’t until later.”

 

“Felix, you missed your part.”

 

“Felix, watch out!” Jisung yelled at him, but it was too late. Jeongin bumped into Felix since he didn’t move fast enough, which caused Felix to crash into Seungmin, sending the three of them tumbling to the floor. The music was stopped and Minho and Hyunjin were helping them up. Felix flinched away from Hyunjin, and he could see the look of hurt in his boyfriend’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, to apologise maybe, but his arm was grabbed roughly by Chan. The leader pulled on him until they were face to face.

 

“Felix, what the  _ fuck!” _ Chan seethed. Felix stared at him with wide eyes. Of course he would be scolded. “We have a comeback soon, when are you gonna get your shit together?!”

 

“Chan….” Minho tried to get the older’s attention, but was silenced by the glare that Chan sent his way. But then his gaze was right back on Felix.

 

“This is why you got eliminated back then, Felix!” Chan yelled at him. Felix couldn’t take this anymore. “You think just because we’re debuted now you can slack off because there’s no way you’d get kicked out now-“

 

“ _ Shut up!” _ Felix screeched. He couldn’t take Chan, his leader, his familiarity, the closest thing he has to home, his biggest supporter bringing him down like that. He pulled his arm from Chan’s grasp and continued, even though tears stung in his eyes and his lips trembled as if there was a mini earthquake going on in his mouth. “Shut  _ up!  _ You told me to always find you! You said you’d never leave me behind!” He paused because his voice was cracking way too much. He took a deep breath and kept going before anyone could stop him. “Well, you broke your promise, you  _ are  _  leaving me behind and it  _ sucks _ . I hate this, I- I hate  _ you!” _

 

The last part Felix didn’t really mean, but he couldn’t stop himself and it was already too late. He saw Chan freeze, fear and regret flashing through his leader’s eyes. Before Chan could do anything else, Felix was out of the practice room, running as fast as he could to wherever his legs could take him. They didn’t take him very far though, because once he made it down a few hallways he ran straight into someone, knocking them both on the floor. 

 

“Woah there- wait Felix?” he heard, the first part in Korean, and the second in English. Felix knew that voice. He looked up to confirm his thoughts, and as expected, there was Jae. “Yo, birthday buddy, you good?”

 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry Jae s-sunbaenim!” Felix apologised quickly, hopping off of his older label-mate. Jae helped him stand up and dust off while giving him a look of concern. 

 

“It’s fine, Felix, and you can just call me Jae” the elder smiled at him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Where are your members?”

 

“I- they’re practicing” Felix told him, looking down as the tears came back. “I  _ really _ messed up, hyung.” Felix’s knees hurt, his arm hurt, his  _ heart _ hurt.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I told Chan hyung that I…. that I  _ hate _ him” Felix cried, covering his face so Jae couldn’t see his tears. 

 

“I tell Wonpil I hate him all the time-“

 

“ _ No,  _ I got into an argument with Chan hyung and I said I hated him and he thinks I  _ meant it”  _ Felix sobbed. Jae’s jaw dropped, but he quickly shook it away. 

 

“Felix, it’s gonna be okay. Every group has fights, Day6 is no exception either. I know what it’s like” Jae empathised. Felix took his hands away from his face and sniffled, wiping his face of the tears.

 

“Can we- can we go somewhere?” Felix asked shakily.  “I need space from my members and they might come looking for me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine, do you wanna come to the Day6 dorms?” Jae asked.

 

“Is that okay, hyung?” 

 

“Yeah of course, we all have our own rooms and I have today off, so does Brian and Wonpil I think, so we can just chill, play video games, you like fortnite?”

 

“Y-Yeah, okay” Felix let himself smile for the first time in a while. 

  
  
  


The journey to Day6’s dorms didn’t take long, and Felix knew that when Jae took out his phone, he was shooting Chan a message. It kind of upset Felix, but he knew it was for the better. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if his members were out looking for him, worried out of their minds when Felix was perfectly fine, hanging out with Jae, Brian, and Wonpil. Seungmin would be  _ so _ jealous.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Jae asked, making Felix snap out of his thoughts with a blush. 

 

“Oh, uh I was just thinking that my boyfriend- I mean Seungmin, would be really jealous that  _ I’m  _ hanging out with Day6” Felix answered nervously, blushing even more now that someone outside of Stray Kids knew about his relationship status.

 

“Oh, you and  _ Seungmin?  _ I always thought you and Changbin had something going on” Jae said surprisedly. Felix rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

 

“Well…. I do, um I’m kinda dating Seungmin, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. And they’re all dating each other too” Felix admitted. 

 

“Damn, never expected y’all to be poly, but same” Jae smiled, and Felix was about to ask what he meant by ‘same’, but they were already at their destination and Jae was already opening the door. They were barely inside for ten seconds when they heard someone running towards them.

 

“Jae! Jae! Jae! Jae! Jae! Jae! Jae! Ja-“

 

“Okay, okay, Pillie calm down” Brian shushed the energetic boy while following him to where Jae and Felix stood at the door. Wonpil giggled as Brian captured him and held him in his arms. 

 

“Is Wonpil…. ya know?” Jae asked quietly to Brian, and the Canadian’s eyes flickered from the elder to Felix. 

 

“Yeah, should I take him to my room?” Brian asked in a hushed tone, even though they both knew Felix could hear him.

 

“We go to daddy’s room?” Wonpil asked loudly, and everyone froze, even Felix. 

 

“Wonpil hyung…. regresses too?” Felix asked, surprising Jae and Brian. They both nodded hesitantly. “Could I maybe, um, r-regress too? I don’t- I don’t have to, I know that’s a lot, but I just haven’t- it’s been a while and I-“ Felix froze, suddenly remembering that he had thrown out all of his regression stuff.

 

“Felix are you okay? You can regress if you need to” Brian assured him, letting go of Wonpil and placing a comforting hand on Felix’s shoulder. The freckled boy stared up at him and he could stop himself from crying and slipping into headspace, because  _ finally _ someone told him it’s  _ okay.  _

 

“Lix no have stuff, th-threw it all away” Felix cried out quietly, and soon he felt arms wrap around him. He looked up to find it was Wonpil who was hugging him.

 

“Pillie share toys!” Wonpil exclaimed happily, taking Felix’s hand in his and dragging the youngest to his room where all his stuff was. Brian and Jae followed along, both smiling at how sweet their little Wonpillie was. 

 

“Who a-are you?” Felix asked shyly, seemingly forgetting who the people he was with. 

 

“Oh! I’m Pillie! No- Wonpil, but you can call me Pillie” Wonpil introduced, and then looked at the others. “Dis Fewix?”

 

“Yes, baby, that’s Felix” Jae said, ruffling Wonpil’s soft hair. “And Felix, I’m Jae, and that’s Brian, if you didn’t remember.”

 

“O-Okay” Felix nodded, and sat crisscross on the floor, the other three doing the same. As they were right next to Wonpil’s bed, Brian pulled a pastel pink bucket out from underneath and dragged it to Wonpil. 

 

“Oh! Thank you!” Wonpil thanked the older and opened the bucket. Felix peaked inside, finding a lot of things inside. A lot of bunny themed items too. Wonpil took out a box that had a picture of a train on the front. “I like playing dis, you wanna try?”

 

Felix nodded, making Wonpil squeal excitedly. He handed the box to Jae.

 

“Appa, help?” 

 

“Of course, love” Jae took the box and opened it, taking out the train and train track pieces. The two littles watched him in interest as he put it together. Once it was ready, Wonpil reached into the pink bucket again and pulled out a few rabbit stuffies. 

 

“Hey Pillie, how many bunnies do you have there?” Brian asked, and Wonpil took a few seconds to count.

 

“Four!” Wonpil exclaimed happily, and Brian gave his cheek a kiss as a reward. 

 

“Good job, baby. So since there’s four, how many do you get? And how many does Felix get?” 

 

“Hmm, each get dis many?” Wonpil asked, holding up two fingers. Brian nodded and kissed his other cheek, making Wonpil laugh. Felix was intrigued by the way they interacted. When his members took care of the littles they heavily babied them, they never asked questions and made the littles think too much unless they were trying to bring them out of headspace. Except, with Wonpil and Brian and Jae it wasn’t like that at all. They made sure Wonpil was actively using his brain while at the same time keeping him comfortably in his headspace. Felix thought he might want that too.

 

“Here, Lix, Pillie wants you to have these ones to play with” Jae said, snapping Felix out of his thoughts. He took the two bunnies and looked at them. One was pink and one was green. He stared at Wonpil, who was placing the bunnies on top of the train. 

 

“Come on Fewix, your bunnies gonna be late! Train leaving!” Wonpil yelled, making Felix gasp and move closer to put his bunnies on as well. Once all the bunnies were situated, Wonpil pressed a button on the side of the tracks and the train started to move around the track. Felix giggled and clapped his hands happily, staring up at Jae, who chuckled at his cuteness. 

  
  
  
  


They played with Wonpil’s toys for at least an hour and a half before there was a knock at the front door while they were in the living room watching Moomin. Brian got up to answer it, leaving Wonpil to cuddle up to Jae’s side that Felix wasn’t clinging to. 

 

“Felix is still here?”

 

Felix sat up abruptly, looking over to find Chan and Woojin in the doorway talking to Brian. Chan looked right at Felix and let out a sigh of relief, pushing past Brian and rushing to the youngest. Felix took his thumb from his mouth and flinched away when Chan was in front of him. He quickly fell out of his headspace upon seeing the one person he didn’t want to see at the moment. 

 

“Felix, I’m  _ so, so _ sorry” Chan said, voice cracking. Jae took Wonpil in his arms and followed Brian to another room to give Felix, Chan, and Woojin some space to talk. “Felix, I never meant to upset you, I didn’t think you- I didn’t-“

 

“Chan, calm down” Woojin whispered, sitting next to Felix while Chan kneeled in front of him. The leader took a deep breath and shook his tears away before continuing. 

 

“I just want the best for our group, and I know that doesn’t give me any excuse to treat you like I did. So I’m sorry that I tend to jump to conclusions and act harsh on you all at the wrong moments. I’m going to work on that, I promise you. And you need to promise to tell us when you’re feeling little” Chan said, placing a hand on Felix’s knee.

 

“I didn’t wanna get yelled at  _ again”  _ Felix pouted. “I’ve been feeling like this for  _ weeks _ , but I feel like I couldn’t tell anyone because all I do is get in trouble, and-and now it’s too late because- because I-“

 

“What do you mean?” came from Woojin.

 

“I- I threw away everything, all my little stuff, it’s gone!” Felix sobbed. “I didn’t wanna regress anymore because I feel stupid! I feel like a burden to everyone!”

 

“Oh, no Felix, you’re not stupid, you’re not a burden” Chan shushed him while Woojin pulled him close to his chest. “We’ll get you new stuff.”

 

“I think it’s time to go home” Woojin muttered over Felix’s muffled sobs. Chan nodded, standing up and going to Wonpil’s room to say goodbye and thank them for taking care of Felix. Woojin stood up with Felix still in his arms and they made their way home.

  
  
  


When they made it to their destination, Felix had stopped crying, reduced to only sniffles and light hiccups. They walked through the door, and all the members stood up from where they were worriedly waiting for the two eldest to return with their Felix. They all looked about ready to rush at Felix to ask questions or comfort him, but one look from Chan made them halt and they finally realised that Felix had a thumb in his mouth. Jeongin moved closer to them with something in his hand. He tapped Felix’s shoulder and held up the item once Felix looked up at him. The older’s eyes glazed over with tears once again once he realised it was his own regression backpack.

 

“I found this in the trash downstairs a few days ago, Lix” Jeongin explained softly, and Felix whined sadly behind his thumb, staring at the backpack. Jeongin unzipped it and pulled out Mr. Snowman; Felix immediately made grabby hands for it.

 

“Pwease!” Felix sobbed, tears starting to fall and not stopping even when the maknae handed it over. Felix held Mr. Snowman close and rubbed his face against the soft fabric. 

 

“Lix, wanna join our cuddle puddle?” Jisung asked softly, pointing to the nest of blankets taking up most of the living room floor. Felix blinked at it and nodded, and then made grabby hands at Jisung, who smiled widely as he took Felix from Woojin. The eldest stretched his arms since they were so sore from carrying Felix for such a long period of time. Most of the members were already getting comfortable on the floor, and Seungmin and Minho were choosing what they were going to watch on Netflix. 

 

“Wait, Sung” Woojin mumbled before Jisung layed down with Felix. Jisung looked up at the eldest. “Maybe we should put a diaper on him just in case. He seems really little right now.”

 

Jisung nodded and followed Woojin to his room. He set Felix on the bed and the younger whined, already making grabby hands for Jisung to hold him again. Jisung only held his hand and brought Felix’s attention to Mr. Snowman. He giggled upon remembering he was still holding the plushie. Woojin gently undressed Felix’s lower half, putting the diaper on, and then dressing him in a pair of comfy sweatpants. He decided against changing Felix’s shirt since the younger already lost interest for his plushie, and was reaching for Jisung once again. So Jisung picked him up and they made their way back out to the living room, laying in the middle of the cuddle puddle. Felix’s front was comfortably pressed against Jisung while his back was against Changbin. Felix clutched Mr. Snowman a bit tighter and leaned up to kiss Jisung’s chin, since that’s the only place he could reach at the position they were in. He snuggled closer and looked up at the tv. Minho and Seungmin had chosen Octonauts. Felix barely even noticed Chan leaning over Changbin to push a paci into Felix’s mouth before he could suck on his thumb. Felix was content where he was now.

  
  


And in the morning Felix couldn’t stop himself from kissing Chan to make sure the leader knew that he did  _ not  _ in fact hate him. 


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lix and Chan making up + little Felix again at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah this is to make up for the previous chapter bc some ppl didn’t like how mean I made Chan :(((
> 
> So uh sorry for that + don’t worry Chan is gonna be nicer from now on

Felix woke up the next morning feeling warm. He was tangled in Jisung’s limbs and he was comfortable enough to fall back to sleep. Except his bottom half felt really awkward; he must’ve wet himself. Which was fine since he had been put in a diaper by Woojin the night before. But it still wasn’t an ideal thought or feeling to have while trying to fall back asleep. So he carefully pulled away from Jisung and sat up. He turned to see Changbin was cuddled up with Woojin. Except, wasn’t Chan laying there, where Woojin is currently, before they went to sleep? Felix looked around the pile and found everyone was still asleep while their leader was nowhere to be found. Felix felt his lips form into a pout. So he got up and went to his room to grab clothes before heading to the bathroom to wash up and change. He finished as quickly as he could, checking the living room to make sure everyone was still there before heading to Chan’s room.

 

“Channie hyung” Felix whispered while walking in after knocking and getting a confirmation to come in. He shut the door quietly behind him and turned to look at Chan. The elder’s eyes were a little puffy and red, and his lips were swollen as if he’d been biting on them anxiously for too long. Felix was sure Chan had been doing just that. Felix pouted again for the second time that morning. 

 

“Hey Lix” Chan greeted half-assedly, turning back to his laptop and taking a sip of what Felix assumed to be tea. 

 

“Don’t ‘hey Lix’ me. Were you crying?” Felix asked, brows furrowing in sorrow, moving closer to Chan’s bed and sitting on the edge next to him. 

 

“Yeah, but it’s nothing so don’t worry about it” the leader told him, giving him a faux smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

“But I do worry. Why are you upset, Chris?” Felix asked, this time in English. Chan looked back at his laptop for a few seconds, typing a few more keys and clicking on a few things, before closing the top and setting the laptop on the nightstand next to his tea. He sat up straighter and so did Felix. 

 

“I’m upset because of how I treated you yesterday. It was unfair and I know I already apologised, but I can’t stop thinking about what I said— what  _ you _ said” Chan admitted, looking down at his lap. His fingers were fiddling in anxiety. And it didn’t go unnoticed that he was biting at his lips again.

 

“Chris” Felix mumbled sadly, scooting closer a bit. “You know I don’t hate you. You do know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Please, hyung, I didn’t mean what I said. You’re one of the best things that has ever happened to me, you’re one of my favourite people. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be who I am today, I don’t even know if I’d be here today without you” Felix told him with shaky hands and shaky lips. “You mean  _ so _ much to me, Chan. Please forget what happened yesterday, it was just a heat of the moment thing, just like the things you said.”

 

“You’re right” Chan sighed, leaning back against the headboard and tilting his head back as to stare at the ceiling. Felix watched him closely. Watched his chest move as he inhaled and exhaled. Watched his eyes flutter closed in thought. Watched his hands clasp together to keep them from moving around too much. Watched his teeth continuously gnaw at his bottom lip. Felix couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward. He pulled Chan’s lip from in between his teeth, and kept his palm resting against the older boy’s face. Chan’s eyes blinked open and he lazily smiled at the freckled boy. 

 

“I love you a lot” Felix whispered into the silence. A blush found its way upon Chan’s cheeks. 

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah” Felix breathed out.

 

“Do you love me the way I think you do?” Chan asked with an awkward smile. His voice was barely stable.

 

“I think so, yeah” the younger gave a tiny smile and scooted closer to Chan so they were sitting next to each other but also facing each other. Felix leaned forward hesitantly, and kissed the corner of Chan’s mouth. The older tilted his head to connect their lips fully while gripping onto Felix’s hands to ground himself. Kissing Felix felt nice. It made him feel light, as if he was floating. His lips were soft too. Chan sighed through his nose before deepening the kiss slightly, untangling one of his hands from Felix’s and bringing it up to rest on the back of Felix’s neck for better stability. 

 

“Hyungie!” Seungmin exclaimed happily, rushing into the room. Felix and Chan parted, blushing heavily, and Seungmin skipped over to them with Woojin following close behind.

 

“So, I’m guessing you both are okay now?” Woojin smiled, seeing the close proximity of the two, their slightly swollen lips, and their red faces. Seungmin jumped onto the bed and hugged Felix. “I’m staying with Seungmin this morning, are you both going to practice?” 

 

“Um, yeah, thank you, hyung” Felix mumbled out embarrassedly, hugging Seungmin back briefly before getting up off the bed with Chan. They made their way to the practice room with the other members, and Chan helped Felix perfect whatever he was having trouble with.

 

===

 

By the end of the day Felix was doing a lot better. He’d improved a whole lot thanks to Chan. Now the two Aussies were cuddling in Woojin’s bed, waiting for the owner of the bed to return to cuddle with them. 

 

“Channie?” Felix called out sleepily. Chan was in the middle of untangling himself to leave the bed. Felix looked up at him with a pout and glossy eyes. 

 

“Baby, I’m just going to the bathroom” Chan told him with a kiss to his forehead. He tried to pull away to leave, but Felix grabbed onto his wrist.

 

“No leave Lixie” Felix whined, and deepened his pout in an effort to persuade his hyung. Chan only cooed at him and gave his cheeks kisses, which caused him to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Okay, baby, hyung really needs to go now” Chan left a few more kisses before pulling away and walking out. He probably should’ve known something was up when Felix didn’t whine at him to stay again, but he didn’t notice until he had already made it to the bathroom, where Woojin was brushing his teeth.

 

“Hey Channie, hey Lixie” Woojin smiled, and Chan whipped his head around to see that Felix had indeed followed him to the bathroom. The younger giggled cutely and hid behind Woojin while Chan playfully glared at him with his hands on his hips.

 

“You’re so sneaky! I didn’t even know you got out of bed!” Chan pretended to be angry just for the fun of it, but Felix only laughed. Chan couldn’t help but pick him up and pinch his freckled cheeks. 

 

“Noooo, daddy, no pinchies!” Felix cried out, but he was still laughing. Woojin finished brushing his teeth and took Felix from Chan’s arms. 

 

“Let’s go, baby boy. Daddy’s gotta get ready for bed” Woojin told him when he saw the younger pout from being away from Chan. Felix only snuggled closer, pressing his face comfortably against the eldest’s neck. Woojin brought him to the kitchen where they found Jeongin making ramen. 

 

“Hey hyung and Lixie” the maknae greeted, kissing Felix’s cheek. 

 

“Hi Innie!” Felix greeted back happily, giving Jeongin a kiss on the cheek as well. Woojin grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made Felix drink some before drinking it himself. “Night night Innie!”

 

“Goodnight, baby” Jeongin smiled, and turned back to his ramen to stir it with a pair of chopsticks. By the time Woojin and Felix made it back to their room, Chan was already waiting, cuddled up with Binnie. They had pushed two of the beds together to make one big bed for all four of them to fit. Woojin set Felix down, the younger immediately crawling towards Chan and Changbin, draping his tiny body across them both. 

 

“Lix, do you need a diaper?” Chan asked, gently patting Felix’s booty to get his attention. The younger hummed, not giving an answer, but playing with Changbin’s fingers distractedly instead. They decided Felix was too little to give a trustworthy opinion when he tried putting Changbin’s fingers in his mouth. Woojin pulled him up, gaining a frustrated whine from being separated from his Binnie, and undressed his lower half to put him in a diaper. Once it was done, he rolled Felix until he was back with Changbin. Then Woojin plugged in the fairy lights and turned off the big light, and situated himself behind Felix. 

 

“Night night daddy” Felix said sleepily, reaching over Changbin’s small frame to pat Chan on the head. 

 

“Night, baby” Chan kissed his baby’s tiny hand.

 

“Night night Binnie” Felix patted Changbin’s head next.

 

“Night night Lixie” Changbin kissed his cheek.

 

“Night night appa” Felix said lastly, reaching behind himself and accidentally slapping Woojin in the face, making everyone laugh. 

 

“Goodnight, lovey” Woojin kissed the top of Felix’s head with a smile before carding his fingers through the younger’s blonde hair until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wig 
> 
> Okay pls I know that sucked but please give me requests bc my mind is blank y’all puhlease!!!
> 
> Ok love y’all don’t forget to follow my Twitter (atiny_bbyboy) bc I’ve been using it more these days

**Author's Note:**

> Yall know the drill; pls comment suggestions and good vibes
> 
> Love y’all 
> 
> Insta: @/woojinsbf  
> Twitter: @/atiny_bbyboy


End file.
